Half life an Extorornary Tale VII: The Final Chapter
by Jack Russel
Summary: The last chapter the last mission. Our hero face their greatest challange and fight against great foes. The combine look set to conquer the universe and the evil one grows stronger can one ordinary man face all of this? Six year specail it has been six years since I started writing fanfiction WOW! ;)


Half life an ExtorornaryTale VII The Final Chapter

This is the last part of the Extorornary series for Half Life reialsed to celibrate six years of my alsome fanfiction. Six years it's amzing it'nt it I didn't think I would go this long but I keep writng more stories and so day I think I will become an authoir. Enjoy this specil story guys!

The evel Dark nemiss had escaped into the portal getting to the moon base and escaping! Bob Smith new that they had to follow him if they were to stop him and win! "TO THE PORTAL" shouted Gordon Fleetmen and they drove in.

They were almost at the portal when a giant huge humungos titinaic colloss big sea ocean didnosore came thoght the portal! It was had huge teeth like nightmare animtionics but these were as big as the mount everist and those were just it's teeth imagine how big the cretrue is!

It roared at the so the galaxy shook! "This is the same sea dinsore that took out my sight blinding me! THat is why I now wear glassess" Said Gordon Fleetmen "we must kill it before it does the same to evrbody on the planet!" Gordon Fleetmen said again!

It was decided so they got the sumbrine to go on power mode! It hit the subraine and they hit with a power missle but it did little damage then it left to go to eat them! They eivaded and hit it with a more powerfull missile. THis did lethal damage so it treid to escape and they harpooned it. "This ist the boss of this world Bob Smtih and we must defate it before we cane move on" Gordon Fleetmen infomed Bob Smith.

"I defeated the evil man who was the forrest boss, the sea dinsore, the villans and many other evil pepole I can defate this" Bob Simth said then he said let's put it on full alert. THey fought long and hart against the gaint monster. Thy fire stuff at it and it tried to eat them but then there was an idea. Bob Smith drove stight into it's mough "Your mad" Yelled Asuka "this will work" said Bob Smith and he took them deep into the hearth of the disore and set of an ultra nuke that killed and sent it intot another dimenstion.

"We have completed the first objective but there are many more" said Gordon Fleetmen. They headed thought the portal and the submarine turned into a sapceship they were than attacked by a combine spaceship. The spacship was headed by the most evil combine admrils Admbril death! "Soon Bob Smith will bee mine" He decleared "Yes oh great one" said his assident coward "Shut up worm" Adrmil death said and kicked the weakiling!

They had to ifght th saoceship and it was a tough one "that spaceship could destoy a glaxcy" Gordon Fleetman noded. They fought for a long itme but had to make a retreat so they could power up. Bob Smith's girlfreind's sister's girlfiend did the up grades making their ship even more powerfull and stong. Bill wanted the ultra anti mater power nuke 9000, Fred wanted a mecanics area where he could build stuff and Frank wanted a hospital and orphanage where he could treat pascents and save pepole. Akasha wanted somwhere where she cold make wichcraft and evil postions to defeate enimies.

THere had to be a compromise to meet everbody needs they we given top weepons, a good repare place, a medical ward and a specail room for Akasha. It was a deal and Bob Smith's girlfreind's sister's girlfiend gave to them for three. They took of again but where attack a space alien! Which is one fo the most dangerous types. It folated thoght space firing laiser breath, plamsa and space fire at them with furry. "Nobody has fought one head on until now. Now they work for he combine and my Evil Dark evil dark nemmises!" Bob Smtih said and pepraidred a specil weepon this he knew could take it down.

So after a long and hard fight they shot a string particle bomb at it and killered it. WIN. THey recived news that the evil dark nemmises had tunred the moon into a spaceatation ship it was going to be used to attack earth and turn the universe into combie tetory.

They looked at the plans and new the plan. We have to get to the moon before it crosses dimosions becsue then it will become invicible" Akasha said "the only problem is that it is now in another glaxcy we will have to go ultra warp in oder to stop it" said Bob Smith's girlfreind's sister's girlfiend. So they pepared to go to super warp it will go to Galxy one first. So the shot their and arrived in five nights. During those time threy drew up plans and plotted to stop evil dark nemmises he was the enemry. One night they saw a really scar alein and hell demon monster who work for the combine.

They got there and stocked up surplies but where attacked by combies after an epic war which was long and tough the combines where defeated. THey made it to the next galaxcy and fought a dinisore army! THey achived mor epower and then got to the a very far away one where Bob smith had to stop a cyber mastermond and a demon army.

They got to the Gaxlcy on know as galxcy X where the combines come from. They had avoid many combine panets but found the admril death in his ultra spacship. "Now I have you Bob Smimt" Admril Death said and they fough epic space battle with lziers and explstons and epic moves. It was so awsome that it made star wars look boring and Stargate look like a pantermine and Babylon 5 look like a paer ship war. THe universe was strugle to control so much power.

Soon admril death's spaceship was sent crashing to the moon which was now the sise of saturn and made of evil metal. THe landed on the planet with a giant black buildings made of evilum the most evil elment of the planet there was a fifty trillian combine troops on the planet. Galaxy X had over grams number troops in the system and even more in universe. But the rebels where gaining ground and defeating more. There were all sorts working for the combine in the universe. They ran off the ship to fight epic power battle and they inteded to win.

Bob Smith thre the telipad and it brough in earth's army and they all charged at the combine villians. There was fighting everywhere and there was mass destruction and deaf. It was so epic that few could understand. The humans where ganing ground against the combine but it was such a tough war. The our heros spotted the force feild generator for the evil dark nemmises's base and palace where he would be do the final steps to make earths moon into the unltimate weepon!

Bob Smith, Frank, Bill, Fred, Akasha, Gordon Fleetmen, Bob Smith's girlfreind's, Bob Smith's girlfreind's sister's and Bob Smith's girlfreind's sister's girlfiend attacked the sheild generator. Fred found it and Bill destroyed it with his gaint mislle luncher "Kill puny men" Bill yeleld!

THey stormed the building killing monster, combines and aleinds on the way to evil dark nemmises main room. They fort though many leves of floors and made it to evil dark nemmises main room where he hade a paltinum statue made of himself and his evil wives where there too. Admirl Death was also there in his fuill evil glory.

"Bob Smith you think you can defeate me I am going to turn my moon into the ulimtate weapon and there is nothing you can do. Soon the multiverse we belong to me and and me alone" said evil dark nemmises. THe he pressed the botton to make the moon go transimstional making it the ulimtate weepon is the evil dark nemmises now unstopable?!

"You may have the ulitmate weepon but we are stil hear" Bob Smith pointed out "Not for much longer" evil dark nemmises said and then the epic battle to end epic battles began. Explistions where going all over there was lasier fire, palams fire and epc beams!

Bob Smith was fighting evil dark nemmises head on, Frank was fighting the evil doctor, Bill was fighting the expreminetal monster, Fred was fighting the war machine maker man, Gordon Fleetmen was fighting his evil clone, Akasha was fighting the high wizard of the combies, Bob Smith's Girfreind was fighting evil wife and her sister were fighting the evil wifes. Bob Smith's girlfreind's sister's girlfiend was fighting the evil mistrees of the torcture chambers and salt mines.

Adrmil Death was free to make sniper attacks at pepole and so was his cowardly worm. THere was so much epic in this battle that it was too much. So many epic moves and awsome weepons it was to aswome for the mulitverse to take!

After long and tough battle that wnet on for days Bill, Frank, Fred and Akasha defeated their opnentnets and all attakced Adrmil Death, cowardly worm ran and hid in a corner.

Now things were eaiser and they finally beat the villains and the human army raided the place. Akasha was the one to hit Admirl Death with defeating blow with a powerfull energery.

Meanwhile Bob Smith and evil dark nemmises wher fighting in space with so much energy it was reidulous! Then Bob Smith found his weakness and used it "No imposible! You have not won! I will return!" then evil dark nemmises, Admril Death and more were banshied to dimsion X where Jason Vorhues was also sent.

Now the fight against the combine slavery was esier and soon mankind was free. Bob Smith married his grilfreind and with no evil dark nemmises in this dimesion they lived happly ever after. Frank became a world famous docter helping the needly to hospitals are still name after him cenrtuires later. Fred became the greatest buldier ever making so many call things and his deigins were so ground breaking that nobody could beat them. Gordon Fleetmen beacme a legend and was great, Akasha became known as the most powerfull and beatifull entrectress of them all, Bob Smith's Girfreind sister and her girlfreind married.

There was also a film made about Bob Smith's Extorornary life

 **THE END**


End file.
